1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to a device which enables a medical patient to securely and comfortably carry about medical equipment, such as a telemetry transmitter used in the monitoring of the vital signs of a medical patient.
2. Prior Art
The combination of electronics and medicine has made it possible for a number of medical patients to have their vital signs continuously monitored following the treatment of a medical problem or diagnosis of a medical condition without the need of being attached to stationary monitoring equipment. Special sensors have been developed which are particularly suitable for detecting the various vital signs of human beings. The signals from these sensors can be coupled to telemetry transmitters, which are small radio transmitters (approximately the size of a pack of cigarettes) that are carried by the patients and which transmit the information concerning the patients' vital signs to receivers placed typically in central locations where the transmitted signals, and hence the patients' vital signs, can be appropriately monitored. The sensors are usually attached to appropriate positions on the body and connected to the transmitter by means of wire leads. A telemetry transmitter, thus, should remain with the patient at all times in order that the vital signs be continuously monitored.
Typically, therefore, the transmitter has been placed either in a pocket of the hospital gown worn by the patient or in a pouch attached to the gown with the wire leads being passed over the neckline of the gown to the sensors. It has been found by many patients that carrying the transmitter in such a manner is neither safe, comfortable nor convenient.
For example, when the transmitter is placed in the pocket of the hospital gown, it has a tendency to fall out of the pocket when the patient bends over. Furthermore, when placed in the breast pocket of the gown, the transmitter, which although approximately the size of a pack of cigarettes, weighs considerably more, tends to exert a downward pull on the gown on the side on which the transmitter is placed, as is typical when a heavy object is placed in a breast pocket. The patient may experience some discomfort from this pull.
Other inconvenience results from having to remove the telemetry transmitter from the hospital gown when the patient changes gowns or is bathed.
In addition to the above-indicated inconveniences and annoyances resulting from attaching the transmitter to the patient's clothing, the patient faces the risk of damage to or malfunctioning of the transmitter and its associated wires and sensors.
A telemetry transmitter attached to loose fitting apparel such as a hospital gown tends naturally to gravitate during the course of a night toward the bed even while staying attached to the clothing, as the patient shifts positions. This may result in the wire leads or sensors becoming disconnected or, if the patient inadvertently rolls over upon the transmitter, discomfort to the patient or damage to the transmitter.
Damage may also result from the transmitter falling out of the patient's pocket. The possible damage that could result from a fall includes damage to the transmitter itself as well as the disconnecting or breaking of the wire leads connecting the sensors to the transmitter.
Also, the transmitter is typically relatively unprotected by the prior art methods from every day accidental impacts with external objects or from accidental exposure to spilled liquids, such as water, which may wet the electrical connections causing a malfunction. Any of these events could result in actual physical damage to the transmitter itself necessitating repair or replacement.
A further very real possibility of damage exists in that the wires leading from the sensors beneath the clothing to a transmitter which has been placed in a pocket may become snagged by protrusions. Such an incident may dislodge the sensor, disconnect or break the wire leads, or even damage the transmitter itself. Thus, not only are patients inconvenienced by the standard techniques for carrying telemetry transmitters, but the patients' lives may be threatened by the disruption of the monitoring of the vital signs resulting from the above described possible events.
Prior to the present invention, patients have also generally not been satisfied with techniques for mounting the telemetry transmitters beneath the clothing. It has been found that the straps and harnesses which have been adapted to carry telemetry transmitters beneath the clothing but have not really been designed for that purpose are uncomfortable.
The present invention overcomes all these problems associated with prior art devices by providing a closable padded pouch for the telemetry transmitter, thus protecting it from damage. The pouch is held in place by a fully adjustable strap made of foam padding. The present invention is especially suitable for being comfortably worn beneath the clothing around the midsection of the body. Thus not only are the transmitter and the wire leads to the sensors fully protected from the hazards associated with the prior art methods and devices, but the patient's freedom is greatly enhanced since now the sensors, wire leads and the transmitter can all be placed beneath the clothing. Moreover, the patient can sleep without any fear that the transmitter will be accidentally dislodged. The present invention provides all these advantages in a device which can be made of materials that are inexpensive, durable, and fully machine washable.